


你好陌生人

by THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP/pseuds/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP
Summary: *和平时代AU，大型OOC现场*先杨炮友、互攻、PWP，注意避雷
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli, Yang Wenli/Walter von Schenkopp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	你好陌生人

先寇布正在收拾东西准备下班，手机突然传来消息震动声。

“在？”  
看到第一句消息先寇布当场血压升高，好在随即对方又发出新消息：

“出来玩吗？”

先寇布顺势打开对话框，这时他才注意到发信人是杨，血压算是稍稍回落。

很快第三条消息发出，网络对面的杨威利补充：“今晚”

先寇布心里嘀咕两周没见这人怎么回事，突然这么熟练，还有一次完整地打完一句话不行吗？

粗略地在脑内检索一番后先寇布想到今晚已经有约了，但仔细想想，却似乎也算不上什么重要的事，他略微纠结着怎么回复对方，无意识地咬着下唇。

看到已读的提示却没有回复，杨意识到自己的邀约有些唐突：  
“还是说没空吗？”  
“没空也没关系了”  
为了显得没那么尴尬，杨又打开表情栏准备选个表情缓和气氛。

正挑拣表情的时候，先寇布回复：“我没什么事啊。那老地方见？”  
杨顺势选了ok的手势。

杨在这个城市里没有固定居所，他在酒店长租了长租了两个公寓，5912作为平日休息和工作的房间，因为杨个人的生活习惯和工作性质堆积了大量书籍，整个套房变成了书房和卧室，于是产生了5827，作为会客室和客房使用。

先寇布输入密码便打开了5827的房门，客厅开着灯，走过狭长的门廊之后，意想不到一幕映入眼帘，几个行李箱四散在客厅各处，衣物和各种杂物凌乱的摆放在沙发和地板上，甚至连冰箱和保险柜都完全敞开着。

“杨？——杨？——”先寇布迟疑地向卧房探出身去，同时抄起角落里的棒球棍以做防御。

杨从洗手间里探出头，湿漉漉的头发在额前抵挡了他的视线，他语气倍感意外：“啊，你到了，好快。”他将头发一股脑地向后捋，露出额头，好似这样讲话也更方便一些，“你先坐，我马上就好，随便坐。”

看见生龙活虎的杨先生，先寇布算是稍稍安心，将手中的球棍放在桌上，径直走向洗手间，倚在门边上下打量着洗漱台前的杨，玩笑道：“外面是什么情况？遭了贼？”

杨刚刚洗了澡，穿着一件白色浴袍，“啊，那个啊，我在收拾东西。”

先寇布在空气中比划裸露着的小腿线条，杨腰上的系带松松垮垮地垂下，正在忙着用毛巾擦干头发的双手自然顾不上这个，身体的晃动使系带越来越松散，透过镜子，先寇布可以看见杨渐渐袒露的胸和小腹。

杨听见先寇布在身后吹了声口哨，随即自己被对方从背后整个环抱，先寇布的头部低垂在他的脖颈处，也许是从室外赶来的缘故，也可能是自己刚洗了热水澡，杨觉得先寇布的鼻息略凉，先寇布又贴近了一些，这种冷感也愈加强烈，连对方西裤上的凌厉线条都仿佛是无形的冰刃，渐渐包裹并试图侵袭他的身躯。

先寇布深吸一口气，他并没有意识到自己在一瞬间给杨制造了压迫感，“我喜欢身上的味道，”先寇布轻咬着杨的耳垂，“像深夜里微弱的星光。”

先寇布的舌尖温热，在杨的耳边绽出春天。杨笑着：“这是靠闻出来的气味吗？”先寇布不以为意：“谁知道呢，或许我有天赋做一个闻香师，主要工作就是对前中后调做一些合理又不着边际的想象，然后将他们记录下来。”

杨接着先寇布的话，遗憾地口吻说道：“那太糟了，我不得不告诉你你可能对你的天赋有一些错误的判断，比如这瓶洗发水是竹子和松针味道的。”

“我承认我的错误，杨先生，请给我一个改过自新的机会，帮你吹干头发怎么样？”先寇布拿起固定在墙上的吹风机，利落地使杨的头发干燥起来。“现在……我们是否能够开始今天的重头戏了呢？”杨自然没有回绝的理由，他们本就因此而在今晚相遇。

两人抚慰着彼此，从浴室一路到床上，正当先寇布试图分开杨双腿的时候，杨猛地直起身，先寇布疑惑。

“我突然想起一件事，”杨突然振声，“你把手伸出来。”由于杨的要求过于直白，在这样情动的场景下先寇布反而象条件反射一般听从对方的指挥伸出一只手。

“嗯……就像这样，”杨示范起来，“两只手十指相扣，手腕贴在一起，对对对，就是这样……”待先寇布调整好自己的手之后，杨四下望了望，似乎没什么趁手的工具，在浴袍系带和领带做一番权衡之后，杨抽出先寇布的领带，将对方的双手紧缚在一起。

“今天想玩点不一样的游戏吗？下次可以直接说啊，”先寇布饶有兴趣地看着杨做这一切，并没有反抗，“我奉陪。没必要一惊一乍的，我都差点以为你突然想起自己死线到了把我撩拨成这样你跑路去工作。”

杨再次确认剩余的长结已经系紧，眼底闪过一丝狡狤的微笑，“收起你那无用的想象，华尔特，还有，这不是游戏，而是惩罚。”杨语气严厉起来：“现在，走到窗边去，你知道该怎么做，对吗？”

杨自己则将房间的灯关闭，随着窗帘拉开，湾区夜海像风景画一样通过落地窗徐徐展开。先寇布稍微驻足，然后就感到自己左腿的膝盖内侧受到袭击，这股力量使得他一个踉跄应声跪地，即使地面铺着一张绒毯，仍旧是一声沉重的闷响。

这是杨意料之外的，但他并没有为此而道歉，“趴好。”他继续着手上的动作，解开先寇布的皮带，将他的裤子褪到小腿处，捏了两把先寇布的臀肉，“你犯了一个不可饶恕的错误，知道吗，华尔特。承认它，向我道歉，否则你今晚就别想解开束缚。”

先寇布一头雾水，如果杨为这场惩戒施加了一个背景，那杨至少应该先告知他一个基本设定，或是杨这个一时异想天开，连他自己都不知道如何接下来发展呢？

“嗯，可以给点提示吗？”先寇布决定迂回地询问。杨的手转移到先寇布的腰间，随后握住先寇布的分身，隔着布料拨弄着对方的铃口。“提示？这就是我给你的提示。”

先寇布看杨根本没有给提示的意思，快感又随着杨的活动不断累积，只好胡乱地猜测，望着客厅的一片狼藉，先寇布灵光一闪，觉得自己一定想到了正确答案。“嗯……因为我是个入室盗窃的现行犯？”

这个答案使杨震惊到无语，以至于停下了手中的动作：“这位先生你在线写剧本呢？”看来不给他提示他是猜不着原因的，杨这样想到，接着说：“仔细想、上次，你在这，对我做过的事。”

先寇布的呼吸渐渐粗重，内裤前端被自己渗出的体液略略沾湿，腰随着情欲开始细微地挺动，注意到这一点的杨换了另一只手包裹住先寇布的阴囊，四只手指有节奏地轮流触碰。

“天，我不得不说，你这样让我根本没办法思考。”先寇布回头看向杨，用近乎颤抖的语调说。真不敢相信杨这时歪着头，流露着天真良善的微笑：“想射吗？华尔特。”

“这好像由不得我。”  
“BINGO——今晚第一个我满意的回答。”杨在对方的臀瓣上留下掌痕。  
先寇布声音低沉黏腻：“杨，你的恶魔尾巴露出来了。”  
杨凑近先寇布的脸，鼻尖与鼻尖轻微触碰：“这才刚刚开始——”

“你最好克制下自己的抽搐，我并不想见血。”说着，杨将先寇布的内裤从股沟处剪开，先寇布的阴茎弹跳出来。四肢着地的男人无法判断身后的床伴正在做什么，长时间同一个姿势让他手肘有些不适，他扭动着稍微活动下身体。

“对于你的错误你有什么头绪了吗？”杨好整以暇地注视着他。  
“呃——我认为上次我们的性爱总体上还是令双方满意的不是吗？”  
“……”杨刚想反驳又一时语塞，“那你再好好想想吧。”

先寇布不得不陷入对上次见面时的回忆：洗澡时做了一次，然后是在沙发上做爱……然后……然后啊记不清了……  
先寇布低着头就用绑在一起的双手将头发向后拨弄，仿佛这样思路也会清晰。  
啊，之后我们喝了一些酒，早上醒来做了两次……到底是哪里出了问题呢？氛围不一直挺好的吗？男人百思不得其解。

“啊，”杨把润滑液挤在挤在健壮男人的股缝处，伴随着微凉又滑腻的凝胶触感先寇布想到：“是因为你那天晚上睡在地上的事吗？”

？杨正在对方后穴中做扩张的食指停下来。杨记得自己是从床上醒来的。

“我对天发誓，”先寇布艰难地试图让杨看见自己的四根手指，“是你自己喝醉了抱着沙发腿不松手说自己是只猫要回窝睡觉赖在地上不肯上床睡觉的。我劝不动你是我的错，我睡醒一觉后才把你拖回床上也是我的错请原谅我。”

“很可惜，这件事我并没有印象。”说着，第二根手指进入。杨搅动起来抚摸着对方温热的内部，直到在某一点处先寇布猛地弓起身子，像受惊的动物，平坦的小腹再次开始不受控制的收缩。

“这么爽？”杨挑起眉。  
先寇布无奈又宠溺地笑着：“你真的快把我弄疯了……”  
看着身下拥有雕塑般健美背部肌肉的男人，杨也无法抑制自己的欲望，迅速抽离了三根手指，将自己的性器插入。

两人几乎同事发出喟叹。杨的上半身趴伏在对方的背上，朝先寇布的后颈用力咬去。疼痛使先寇布回头挺起身来：“真是……小看你了，发情中的小猫咪——”话音未落，“”杨用吻堵住先寇布的嘴。

“我真的……到极限了，”绵长的吻之后，先寇布讨好般地用头发蹭着杨的脸，“杨，我可以——”杨知道对方的请求，此刻他哪有不同意的道理呢。他直起身来加快抽插的速度，同时用手快速撸动起对方的肉刃。

杨看着先寇布因呼吸不断起伏的躯体，高潮的快感使先寇布失力侧倒在地毯上，杨的因分身也随之从先寇布体内滑落出来。稍事平复后先寇布注意到杨仍旧挺立的分身，用眼神示意他将自己的手腕松开。

杨看似漫不经心地用脚趾抚弄着先寇布疲软的阴茎，感受着它迅速地再次挺硬。  
并没有得到想要的答案，要不要给先寇布松绑呢？杨威利思考着，无奈先寇布小狗护食般的目光太过热诚，盯得他实在不好意思，软磨硬泡之下杨解开了对方的束缚。

果然是狗派！自由了的先寇布果然向撒欢儿的野狗一样将杨反扑在身下，一脸灿烂地吐舌：“我来帮你吧。”说罢俯下身去，杨的阴茎瞬间被口腔包裹，杨很难想象先寇布这种身材魁梧的男人竟然有这么灵活的舌头，一番对顶端精巧的挑逗之后，先寇布突然将杨的分身含至根部，杨快感使杨仰着头不敢去看自己的下体，可他的其他感官已经使他意识到自己的阴茎正抵在对方的喉咙里。

先寇布轻微摇动着头部，杨根部的毛发触碰着他的鼻尖，微痒。连锁反应是已经硬直挺立的分身随着先寇布的晃动而被受刺激：“停、停下来……”杨几乎是本能地挣扎着，用最后的力气踹开先寇布。

杨释放之后先寇布拿了一些纸巾擦拭，杨懒散地叉着腿靠在床边的地毯上，先寇布突发奇想要和杨比试谁能将更多沾着精液的纸巾团丢入较远处的垃圾桶，杨点头表示同意。

先寇布又提出既然是比赛应该增加一点筹码，比如投进一个可以向对方提出一个问题，杨也没有反对。于是先寇布盘着腿在杨身旁坐下。

杨的第一个球差了十万八千里，先寇布则以微弱的距离差而同样宣告失败。

第二局杨请对方先发。  
“进了，”先寇布右手搂在杨的腰间揉捏，调笑道：“杨先生，请不要太有压力。”  
“啧，”杨随即一抛，“我也进了。”  
“1比1，你有什么要问我的吗？”先寇布负责统计分数，问道。  
“呃——”杨稍加思索，又感觉好像没什么可问的，“你先问我吧。”  
又轮到先寇布为难了，他其实也就是随口一说，没考虑过要问对方什么问题。

不过既然要问，先寇布想，那就从最基本的问起吧：“你的名字？”  
“嗯——杨威利。”杨不知从哪摸出一只笔，在先寇布大腿上写着Yang Wenli。

“你故意的吗？”先寇布笑，心想在痕迹完全消除之前可没办法约别人。杨才发现这是一根油性笔，极难清理，回答：“恭喜你，我的签名市面上可不多见，好好保存的话你这条腿有很大的升值空间。”先寇布的双臂箍住对方，咬牙切齿：“你讲话可真欠教训。”零距离的接触间，杨再次起了反应，先寇布谐谑着：“身体也是。”

“等下，”杨连声打住：“比赛期间严禁调戏对方选手——现在该我问你了。”先寇布松手，示意他继续。  
“你呢？你叫什么？”杨换了个姿势重新坐好。  
“就，华尔特……”  
居然是真名。杨感到小小的意外。  
先寇布想着以彼之道还之彼身，准备在杨的身上也签个名，杨抢先一步将笔扔远。  
“这种时候你倒是反应快。”先寇布啧舌。  
“第三局第三局——”杨嘿嘿笑着，“问题问完了上局翻篇了。”

第三第四局两人双双失败，于是场面看起来像是一堆垃圾从一处转移到另一处，房间里更加乱七八糟。

“我进——”杨的最后一次机会本来已经投入，但渐满的垃圾桶又将纸团弹出，“没进……”  
“好可惜呐……”先寇布一副幸灾乐祸的样子投入最后一球。  
“我进了。”扔完最后一个纸团，先寇布发问：“所以我到底做错什么了？”  
“啊，那个……”杨挠着头，犹豫着要不要说。“上次不是在那做过嘛——”杨指着不远处的厨房中岛。  
“嗯，”先寇布点头表示确有此事，现在那种进入杨身体里的快感依然历历在目。  
“我一直跪在那个石板上膝盖很痛啊真的很痛之后的一周还隐隐作痛。”  
先寇布倍感意外，仔细回想一下杨当时那种姿势确实不算是对膝盖友好，自己造成这种后果自己也要承担一定后果：“真是对不起，”他的言辞诚恳，“不过你当时怎么不说出来呢？”

杨语塞，“怎么？你非得听到我亲口说当时太爽了大脑一片空白什么也想不了都是因为你我第二天出门才发现我的腿不是自己的才算满意吗？”  
连珠炮般的话语砸得先寇布有些懵，但是很受用。“现在是什么真情告白时间么？”先寇布将杨搂在怀里给他顺毛：“我错了，下次不那样了行吗？”杨吹起对方刚刚给自己顺到额前的的刘海，小声嘟囔：“做还是要做的……”

“啊？你说什么风太大我没听清楚……”先寇布贴着杨的脸：“现在……要不要再来一局？”

END


End file.
